Beatta Dubiel (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Bloodlust | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 153 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | Hair2 = with blackCategory:Black Hair streak | UnusualFeatures = Pallid Skin; 8" to 10" claws; Formerly fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = Polish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, assassin | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Wroclaw, Poland | Creators = Erik Larsen | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 49 | HistoryText = Origins Little is known about Bloodlust's past. Band of Baddies She first came to the attention of authorities when she and Whiplash teamed up with Critical Mass and his Band of Baddies in a failed plot to kidnap a powerful mutant girl and her father, which brought them into conflict with Spider-Man and Wolverine, and ended with the girl creating a telekinetic explosion. Femme Fatales Surviving the explosion, Bloodlust and Whiplash later teamed up with Knockout and Mindblast to form the Femme Fatales after they were hired by the Chameleon to battle Spider-Man in a complicated plot to convince the hero that he needed to get rid of his powers. This ultimately failed. Later, the Femme Fatales were invited to join female supremacist Superia and her all-female team the Femizons in her plot render the majority of Earth's women sterile. She aided the other Femizons in capturing Captain America and Paladin, who both had infiltrated the ship. Captain America ultimately succeeded in stopping Superia's plot, however, and Bloodlust disappeared for some time after that. Bloodlust was later seen with her fellow Femme Fatales and many other villains at the auction held by the Tinkerer for the Venom symbiote. M-Day After Decimation, Bloodlust was depowered. Pleasant Hill She was an inmate at Pleasant Hill alongside her teammate Mindblast, and now able to speak. Both of them were turned into duplicates of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill by the sentient Cosmic Cube, Kobik, in order to trick the Avengers and Avengers Unity Division into leaving Pleasant Hill. The plan failed, and when the two villains tried to explain themselves, Kobik teleported them away. Hunt for Wolverine Bloodlust became a weapon-wielding assassin. The Femme Fatales, now with Viper and Sapphire Styx among their ranks, staged an ambush against the X-Men, Domino, and Psylocke when they were in Madripoor searching for clues in the disappearance of Wolverine. During the battle, Bloodlust injured Domino. | Powers = None. | Abilities = | Strength = Supposedly as strong as Wolverine. | Weaknesses = this was no longer the case. }} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A pair of daggers. | Notes = | Trivia = *The name "Beatta" is a spelling variation of "Beata", a Latin feminine term for "blessed". The feminine names "Beatrix" and "Beatrice" have the same root. | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/femfatal.htm#Bloodlust }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Depowered Mutants Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Rems Category:Animal Form Category:Demonic Form